Hidden Alchemist
by Reanie Campal
Summary: A young girl has weird connections to Roy, and is apparently a state alchemist. How did she manage that one? And what does that alchemy sign on her hand do exactly. Not to mention how did she get it? I suck at summeries... sorry Please read.


**I do not own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist. I do own my fantasies which I put into many different fan fics, a few of which appear on and the characters therin.**

**Slight spoilers**

"**The Hidden Alchemist"**

**3****rd**** person point of view**

Ed and Al had just arrived at East Command Station from their second visit to the sinking city of water, Where Ed met and fought Siren. (This is after Hughes has been killed *Cries*) They were walking back from Mustangs office on their way to the dorms when Al interrupted the silence that had just settled in Ed's brain.

"Hey brother"

"Yes Al" Ed answers wearily.

"Who's that?" Al says pointing down the corridor at a figure wearing a black cloak pulled closely around them. Ed looks and sees a boy, probably about 17, with dirty blond hair cut in different lengths from shoulder to ears. He is watching his feet as he walked down the corridor.

"Probably just someone looking for help with a troublesome neighbor" Ed says ignoring the boy.

"But Ed, look at his palm" Al says as the boy moves closer. As the boy smoothes his hair behind his ear, in a very girlish way, Ed sees a complicated alchemy sign drawn on his right palm.

"What kind of symbol is that?" Ed says quietly as the boy moves closer.

"Maybe you should ask him?" Al suggests motioning to the boy. At that moment Ed met the boys light blue eyes and he looked pissed.

"Are you talking about me?" The boy asked in a very girlish voice.

"Yes, we were wondering.." Al starts to say and the boy interrupts him.

"I don't care what you were wondering, you better apologize."

"For what?" Al asks

"For calling me a boy" The boy says as he moves his cloak back off his arms. Ed just stares as he realizes that it was a girl…with a slightly curved body under her tight tank top and shorts.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..." She cuts him off, again

"Yah you better be apologizing" She says strutting past him with a smirk.

"I'm not surprised he thought you were a boy" Ed says shrugging his shoulders "You can't tell the difference under that cloak" He says and the girl turns around.

"What did you say?" She asks, really pissed now.

"I said that you really do look like a boy"

"You..." She walks towards him then stops. Taking a deep breath she says with a smirk. "If you want to continue this argument why don't we meet outside later, I'd love to see what you can do."

"Why not? I need some practice" Ed agrees. She starts to walk away, pulling out her watch and spinning it.

"I'm a state alchemist, just so you know"

"Really" Al says

"Obviously" She replies tucking her watch all the way into her pocket.

She begins to walk away "I am too" Ed says and she stops "I'm the Full Metal Alchemist"

"Like I didn't know" The girl says as she walks around the corner.

**Later**

After Ed and Al arrive outside, they hear a voice from across the grounds.

"Are you ready?" The girl says walking into view.

"I should be asking you that" Ed says getting into position across from her.

"If you say so" The girl says with a shrug, throwing off her cloak. She is wearing tight pants and a tight shirt. Both are a deep blue that is almost black. "Let's go" She says.

After a minutes of silence Al says

"Ed, why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm waiting for her to make the first move" He says looking back at Al. When he looks forward again the girl is gone. He hears a noise behind him and quickly turns around. He spots the girl a couple of feet away, holding two daggers, one in each hand. Quickly he claps his hands together before touching them to the ground. He stands with a spear and meets the girl daggers just as she gets close enough to attack. She jumps back with a smirk and, switching her daggers to her left hand, touches her right palm to her forehead. There is a small alchemic flash and she is gone. Ed stands and listens trying to figure out where she is. Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him but as he tries to turn a dagger is held to his throat by unseen hands. There is a short laugh and another flash before the dagger is pulled away as the girl appears again.

"I win" The girl says as she pulls her dagger away and walks over to her cloak. She switches both daggers to her right hand and there is another short alchemic flash before they turn to sand. Picking her cloak up, she turns for the building.

"Who are you, exactly?" Al asks as he walks up behind Ed.

"It's a secret" She says continuing to the building.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed yells

"That I "The Hidden Alchemist" cannot tell you more than a title, for I am not a public state alchemist, as you are."

"But why haven't we heard of you." Ed says

"Have you heard of anyone else who had become a state alchemist before you?" She asks and after a moment of silence says "You wouldn't have heard of me anyway, but still..."

"Why wouldn't we have heard of you?" Al asks

"Think Alphonse, What is my state name?"

" The Hidden Alchemist "

"Right, and what do you think I was named that for?"

"Because you can change your molecular density to become invisible."

"Partly, think about it and you'll understand. Just don't talk to your little friends about me."

"Why not?" Ed asks as they reach the door.

"The same reason Full Metal, Though you may not be able to understand it because its over your head" She says with a smile as she walks inside. Al of course is holding Ed back until he calms down.

"Bother." Al says, drawing Ed's attention from his rant. "How did she know my name?" Al asks and Ed looks after her curiously.

**Her point of view**

As I step inside the smile fades from my face, leaving it free of emotion. I walk slowly down the hall to Mustangs office.

"It's over Sir" I say as I walk over to his desk.

"You won I presume"

"Yes." I sit on the edge of the desk.

"What happened to your usual peppiness?" Mustang asks sarcastically.

"Ha ha, your so funny sir" I respond sarcastically as well. Mustang just watches me, quietly studying my face as I stare out the window. "I wish I didn't have to stay here" I say after a couple of moments.

"All you have to do is tell me what happened.. " Mustang says

"No." I say, the word so overused that anyone could tell that this was an old argument.

"At least tell who you are trying to hide from"

"No way" I respond getting off the desk. "Isn't there anything I could do that won't be like waving a big sign to point me out" I ask as I turn to him again. "I just want to get away from here, anything would do"

"Would you watch the Elric Brothers?I need to keep tabs on them." He asks with a sly smile. My face lights up for a moment then I glare at him

"And why, please tell me, would I agree to do that. You know he would find me out eventually"

"So.." Mustang replies

"So he has a big mouth."

"If you asked him, I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone about you."

"I know that, but it's not the people he would tell, just the people who would hear" I say quietly

"Who would hear? That you don't want to hear it I mean"

"Well I don't think you'd want the Fuhrer hearing about the watch you gave me without permission" I say with a half smirk.

"There isn't another reason that you don't want him to hear of you" Mustang says knowingly. I quickly look away before he can see the fear in my eyes.

"Nope" I respond as I lean on the desk. "Isn't there anything else I can do?"

"No"

"But you have a ton of jobs that need to be filled." I whine.

"By certified alchemist." Mustang reminds me.

"Fine." I glare at Mustang "I'll watch them. Anything to get out of here and away from you for a little while."

"Didn't you get a chance last month?" Risa Hawkeye asks, walking in the door and dropping some papers on Roy's desk.

"A month is too long to go without even a day's break from this guy." I say and Roy begins to respond but I ignore him, wandering to the door. "You should get ten times as many breaks as that with all the stuff you put up with." I say to Risa with a smirk towards Roy before leaving the room.

**I realize it has definitely been awhile, but right now i'm revamping for my own sanity. I may not add any new content but some little details have been added and changed so i'm reuploading it all to avoid confusion. Sorry!**


End file.
